World of Elders
by Sissthiath Blackfang
Summary: This is my sword art online cross over with people as animals. I hope you all like this crossover of what happen in my eyes. Some characters do not belong to me. Liki, Ivory, Scath, Neon, Spartacus, Beengi. All credit to them for there characters are to them.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Bye Sissthiath ill see you later on. Have a good day and don't be late for school. That game can wait when you get back okay!

Okay sis…. Have a good day and good luck at the swim meet.

The door close as I stare at the computer screen and look at the head gear for me to go into a virtual world. I knew my two non-blood brothers where getting this as they saved money for this game and head gear. They got luck as they were the last reaming five copies of the game. I would meet them on as missing one day of class wouldn't break me. I already did the homework.

I grab the head gear and linked it to my computer as I put it on laying down in my bed. I stared at my ceiling for a second and close my eyes.

"Link start…."

I come to a screen as many tiles came up.

"Welcome to the new MMO World of Elders. Please enter your name and pick what class you like to be. Your head gear will copy your visual effects of what you look like."

The screen came up as I enter my name Sissthiath Darkmoon. I never really put my real name on here for the fact that I like to stay low profile. A second screen came up for my class.

"Warrior, wizard, paladin, thief, assassin, some others that didn't interest me."

I picked the assassin as I was now equipped with weak assassin gear. A small hood was around my head.

"Welcome Sissthaith a new world awaits you."

I now appeared in a large city known as the A New Story. The name of this city could have been named better but it's where we all start.

I looked around and not see my friend around yet. I decided to work on my new class and wait for my allies to get on. Over time they finally got on and saw me fighting a wolf in a grassy field.

"Hey little brother. I knew you pick that class."

"Same to you brother got to love playing the more rouge style. You brother Scath I figure you play as a warlock then anything."

"Same to you" he smiled.

"Sissthiath…. Did you hear Letra manage to get a copy though I don't know where she is."

"Well I hope to find her then."

"You will but for now shale we set out on our adventure?"

"Lets you two, we…."

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but this may not be…."

We were teleported in the center of the city. Everyone was here even those that were just about to go after the first boss.

"What's going on why are we here" one said.

A dark figure appeared his face couldn't be seen all he wore was all black and hovered in front of everyone. Only his hands showed as I narrowed my eyes.

"Welcome everyone to World of Elders. You all are a great to experience this new world. Though some of you have seen the logout is missing."

I made my menu append and it was not there.

"Liki…. This isn't good, if we can't log out we are stuck here."

Liki and scath were ignoring me but scath I could tell was freaking out a bit.

"This isn't a glitch this is a way to make the game challenging. In a way… I'm staying if you die in the game. You die for real… the head gear you're wearing in scramble your brain. It will trigger enough radiation to kill you. One to make it to all two-hundred floors and beat the last boss the game will end and everyone to return back to their normal lives. So… welcome to the game."

He vanished as lots of people ran. I stood there and looked at my brothers.

"Well…. We better get moving, standing here will not get us out of the game. Who knows how long it can take to get to all two-hundred floors."

"Liki…. We…. Are we going to die here?"

"No scath…. We will survive this. I'm scared myself. At least we are all together right now"

Scath smiled and hugged and kiss Liki as I looked out the exist.

"Well brothers…. Let's set forth our new adventure. I hope to find Letra during it."

They smiled and nodded as they held hands as I walked next to liki on our way to a city to get some decent gear and see if a raid team was going to now get this boss killed so we can go to the next floor.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

We came to the next city as it was now dark and we all decided to go get some rest as we knew our fatigue levels were now low. We could not go to sleep but our fatigue levels would not recharge as fast if we needed it to. We came to an inn and open the door as we approached the man.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?"

"Yes… we like to rent two rooms for the night please."

"That will be fifty gold coins."

I nodded and turned at my two brothers.

"Let's go and get some rest and start the journey in the morning. Let's get up in the next seven hours. So let's see here…"

I pulled up my sheet as it hovered in front of my face. Seeing what time it was now.

"This means we will get up at six in the morning."

My two brothers nodded and left to their room. I was going to make my way as I notice a youngish girl. She was a battle, kind of looked very familiar to me as well. I left the inn and came up to her.

"Hello"

She looked up to see me as it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Hi…" she said and looked back down

I sat down next to her as her ears kind of twitch a little as I sat down.

"So what's your name? Mine is Sissthiath."

"My name…. it's…. Ivory"

I notice she was a kind of shy gal. I wouldn't blame her now also. With us now trapped in this game, I really couldn't blame her now.

"Listen, I don't know if you like to. You seem to be by yourself and I'm looking for getting a team together to help us get to the next floor. I was wondering. Would you like to be part of our team?"

"Our?"

"Oh it's just me and my non- biological brothers is all."

"Oh…"

"Listen… I know you may not trust me right now, but I want to leave here just as much as you do. Though it be nice to maybe make friends while I'm trap here anyways. So what do you say…. What to join us and become friends?"

She looked at me and nodded with a smile on her face.

"I spent all my money on the food I just ate."

"Well hey…. I have a room upstairs. It has two beds. You're more than welcome to take one of them"

She smiled and nodded. I pulled up my menu and clicked on her name to join my team... The menu came up for her as she stared at it, and press the except button. She stood up as I now notice more she was a witch. This bat a leaf-nose bat is a witch and I'm happy to have her part of my team.

We came back in the inn as we came to my room. I came to my menu and had my armor vanish from me as I was in a pair of cloth pants as I climb I in my bed staring at the ceiling for a moment and close my eyes.

Ivory sat on her bed and turned and looked at me for a moment smiling lightly.

"I'm happy to have you as a friend Sissthiath. Sweet dreams….."

She laid down on her bed now and went to sleep as our set hours were taken care of.

Beep beep beep beep!

I woke up as I saw Ivory was already up before me sitting in the corner of the room. A knock came to the door. I walked over to it and open it to see my two brothers. I let them in my room, as they saw Ivory.

"Who's the girl?"

I got my armor put on as I pulled my hood over my head again.

"Her name is Ivory, she will be part of our raid team."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Scath said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled lightly

"Shes kind of shy still even around me, but I'm sure we all will become great friends. Now then…. We should find a few more people and get our supplies and go after this boss then."

They all nodded as we left the inn coming to a few guys looking for some good raid people.

Liki walked up to them and asked.

"Hey, we are looking to get a raid team going and try to get as far as we can. You up to join?"

A bear looked at us

"A raid team of you guys… ill pass…. A team of four will never make it hell even if I did five….."

"Well we are just starting to look" scath said

"Still you guys are weak, your armor is starter and will not make it pass this raid. You guys will die anyways…."

"Have it your way…."

We left as I was walking seeing a warrior. A black lizard, kind of like me but only in a bearded dragon. I was a komodo dragon. He was trying to hide around the corner, but he failed at it for my perks allow me to see people at low level hiding.

"Hold on guys….."

"Why?" Liki said.

"Him…." I pointed

"Who?" Scath and Ivory said.

Liki was the only other who saw this guy trying to hide as liki and I approached the lizard

"You want to be part of our team warrior?"

"How you see me?"

"We are both ones of the shadows… it was obvious to us."

"Well… you two do have skill I see you also have two that can use the power of magic?"

"Indeed" I said

"Well then….. I'll be part of your team. Just enough to get me to the next few floors and get better gear. I'm more a loner then anything."

"So am I…. but I rather have a team with me and make friend then anything."

Liki popped up the menu as the menu append for him.

He warrior accepted it.

"By the way my name is Spartacus."

"Well nice to meet you." Scath said

"I'm Scath, this is my husband Liki, Ivory, and then our bro Sissthiath."

"Brother? You two are not reptilian."

"I kind of am for I'm a drag wolf but your right. He is like our non- blood brother. "

"Ah okay, well shale we do this?"

"Let's see if we can get anyone else while we get our supplies."

"Alright"

We started walking as I notice the warrior was staring at me a lot. Like something was bugging him. Even with my hood up me could still since it. I acted like it was nothing but I wanted to say something. Though I went back and focused back to what was at hand. We then came to the part of the cities market and gather healing potions, to even some better gear. We pooled all our money in to help get what we need. We didn't find anyone really wanting to join us in the first boss so we decided to head to it.

"WAIT… WAIT FOR ME!"

We turned to see someone running another warrior coming. A black and green zebra running to us. He came up to us as he tripped as his body dragged a bit as he came to us. He got up quick brushing himself off. I smiled and wanted to laugh but was being nice.

"I heard you're looking for another guy for your raid team, yes?"

"We are Liki said."

"Can I join?"

"Sure, give me a second." I said

I open the menu again doing the same thing like the others as he accepted it

"You have everything you need?"

"I do."

"Speaking of this… what is your name?" I asked

"My name is Neon"

"Nice to meet you."

"Same, now then let's set for worth, boss fight here we come!" the neon said.

We all ran off with each other to start our adventure and kill our first boss. Not knowing what lies ahead of us. We have a team that I hope we all become friends with. Even more, try to see Letra.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We made our way through the dungeon, fighting many enemies as we now came to the door. We all were kind of tired as we had a very small raid team. We all got out a heal potion and drinked it as are health and fatigue recharge.

"Okay are we all ready?" I said.

"I am"

"Same here"

"Okay, then let's go"

I open the door as the room lit up as fire appeared on the pillars. All of a sudden a big slam appered smoke rising from the large blast. Two red eyes appeared from the smoke, as it raised from it and roared. The name Iiifang the Kobold Lord appeared. We already our weapons as I glared at it.

"Okay guys…. Ivory…. Scath. Cover us with a healing spell with your powers if our health gets too low. Try to do long rang attacks. Liki, Spartacus, neon we will do the close range attacks. Okay…. Let's go!"

I vanished using my hidden attack as I appeared behind it attacking it with a quick strike while the others charge. The monster turned right away and kicked me like a bug. I flew in the air and slammed on the ground as my health bar went half way.

Ivory immediately cast a spell as my help went back up some more.

"Damn it…."

I charge again as the first bar was down two more to go. Neon and liki were tossed away but got up quick and charged. I manage to get more attacks in him with the use of the shadows. Though each attack wasn't doing much.

Ivory and scath were using their magic to attack from long range using fire balls, to use of dark magic. The monster health going down slowly as it was doing more damage to us then we are to it.

"Keep it up! We can do this!

The monster roared as we now got it to its last bar of health. Now this time it pulled out a large sword. This time it swung it sword all at the team missing Ivory and Scath as their health this time went down.

"GUYS HEAL THEM!" I YELLED

The monster turned and looked at me as it swung its sword at me as I put my daggers together, as the blade clashed with mine. The shear sound of the metal grinding and ambers sparking off.

"DAMN YOU!"

The monster lifted the sword up as I made my attack. Now was my only change to kill this guy.

"COME ONE GUYS NOW IS OUR CHANCE!"

Everyone put all their energy left making their attacks as the warriors stabbed the monster in the back while distracted at the blasted of fire and dark magic Ivory was casting.

I charged up my blades of shadows up and charged as it turned and saw me. Though it was two late it tried to raise its sword up as I jumped slicing off its arm and sending my body back down slicing the creature in half. A large explosion happen as it sent everyone on the monster back on their feet. We all breath really heavy.

"Congratulations!"

The raid gear all appeared in our inventory

"Dragonsoul armor and the dragon's fang?"

I open it up as I click to have the armor come on me as it was black and red with what was words of the dragon, with a dragon on the boots. AS the blades I have curved back a bit."

"Well this is what I got what about you?"

"You must have got more as you got the last blow on him. I got daggers" Liki said

"I got an armor called hells armor. Gives me a boost of my attack powers."

"I got some new spell casting abilities" said scath and ivory.

"I didn't get jack shit…. Unless you count on a shitty sword." Said neon

"Well can't all get good things but thanks for the help."

A door open as we all walked to it now being transfer to the next floor as the second floor was unlocked. We appear in one of the few major cities on this floor. We all made our way to the local tavern and got drinks. Celebrating our victory and all went to bed.

That next morning I was the first to be up as a few people appoched me hearing I was one of the pople to take down the first raid monsters. The rest of the team soon came down. Though some looked at me with a sad look. I smiled at everyone and left to them.

"I have to go, I want to thank you for the help." said.

"Same… ill be joining up with Spartacus for a while." Neon said

"Well thanks for your help in the first boss fight." Liki said to them

"No problem."

They both pulled up there menu and left the group. I got up and was gathering a few more things as Ivory came up to me.

"I just want to say thanks. For letting me part of your group and being so nice to me."

"Your welcome. I'm happy to have you part of my team."

She smiled and blushed a bit as she now meet a new friend in this world. We left and headed back to the group. Opening the door and seeing them all eating some food. They look up and smiled.

"Hi Sissthiath!"

I smiled and waved sitting down. Everyone small talking and talking about working their way up to the next floors. The more floors they can help clear along with me. The faster we can get the help out of there. For we already been in the game for several days now. Who knows what's going on in the real world, or…. How many lives have already been lost.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Outside of the game World of Elders, panic has been spread across the world. Many people are trying to figure out how to get people who are trapped in the game, and get them outside back to the real world. Many people have gotten very violent and end up in jail trying to get there love ones back. Nothing has worked. For so far in the game over two-hundred thousand people started, as we are now down to a hundred-thousand people. Many people have died trying to fight, or they take their life.

These people didn't know how to handle the situation that they were brought appone. There bodies in the hospital go flat line. Those who are still alive and surviving this game are in many hospitals across the world. Many of their families are checking up to see what the progress is, though it's always the same. Them looking down at our bodies, they look so lifeless they always though.

(Ivory)

The doctor came in and checkup upon the statues of the patient Ivory. Vitals were stable right now and the food back was full again. The nerve gear on her head couldn't be taken off or she died.

A knock came at the door as the doctor turned to see a tall man. Kind of shy looking, though well-built kind of more human look then full animal. The donkey like human came in holding a child came into the room with a worried look still on his face.

"How is she doctor?"

"She is stable still, though it's hard to say when this will end."

He looked down looking at the small child in his arms. Another bat, by the name of Lenny only two months old. The child didn't know what was going on yet, only knowing mom was sleeping.

"Benji?"

He looked up to see Ivories mother come in.

"Oh hey Alex." He smiled lightly at her.

"Don't worry Hun… she is okay. I'm sure she has made a few friends to help her get out of there. Now…. Let me hold little Lenny. We can talk as you can hold her hand."

Benji smiled and handed the child over to see grandma, as he laid down next to her and held her hand and whisper.

"Be safe sweetie, I will see you every day till you leave that hell you're in."

He gave a kiss to her on the check and cried lightly still worried for his wife.

(Sissthiath)

I laid in the hospital bed as my sister held my hand crying. She was the only one left of my family, I was to protect her and now I can't. She held my hand crying, even screaming a bit. Seeing my body lay there made her think I was going to die.

"Please… please sissthaith come home. I don't know what to do without you."

My body show no response. The doctor came in, as she stood up seeing the deer come in.

"Hello Mrs. Blackfang"

"Hi doctor" she wiping her tears.

"I'm just here to check up on your brother anything going on?"

He made his way around seeing everything was good as she respond to the question.

"No… just want my brother back."

"Yeah, you and lots others. I'm sorry this game is hell right now to you but…."

Knock Knock Knock

They turned to see a tall wolf with fawn like fur walk in.

"Hi Occeva, doctor" she nodded at.

"Hi Letra, how are you?"

"Seeing how my scaly boyfriend is doing?"

"Same as always"

"Ladies… I'll let you be."

He left to go see the next patient.

"Letra… what are you doing out of the states?"

"I'm not leaving my silly scaley to be here alone. My job understand why I'm here in Germany right now besides you here, plus since I know it was only you and him. I'm here to help you out."

"Well… thanks."

She looked at the wolf and back at me.

"_I do hope he is okay, I know how big head you can get when it comes to things."_

Letra looked at her and smiled lightly. Only knowing that her brother is the only bit of family she has left of them. At least I hope she opens up more to me and considers me family. She will love our big family and things will be better for her, I hope.

(Spartacus and Neon)

The two were in the same room with each other. There entire family in the room talking to each other, as the rest of the hospital was full of other WOE players. Their parents all sad seeing what was going on. While more patients rolled in. The two lived closed by and they didn't know it, so that's why they were place in the same room. The two lived closed by and they didn't know it, so that's why they were place in the same room.

Not much was happening as a storm was hitting and the families had to return home. Though one stayed, Spartacus sister young but old enough to be on her own. Stayed to look over her big bro. Kind and always looked up to her brother. She hopped to hear her brother's voice soon.

Neon's family left as the doctors check up on him. For when he rolled up he had a serious infection in his right foot as they are still trying to treat it. They didn't know what could happen in the real world and out in the game. They didn't want to risk something happening but kept using antibiotics to keep the infection from spreading.

Though they didn't know how long it could last. They expected to hear something soon about this. They didn't know if they need to treat it as a coma and do the procedure. If it spreads too much it could possibly take his life.

(Liki and Scath)

The two married males were still being looked for, they were still at their apartment. Many days have passed since they started. No one has been able to find them till now. The cops broke their door down to see them on the couch. They immediately got the squad to roll up and start helping getting there generators and other actions to hook them up.

"Okay lets more… we don't have long we need to get them to hospital ASAP!"

Everyone nodded as they were place in the back of a squad as they went code-3 to the hospital.

"How long do they have?"

"Thirty minutes… tops before the generators go out."

The met nodded as we be at the hospital before that anyways. They finally rolled up at the hospital skipping the Emergency room and getting them both in a room as they both were linked together on the same system. They both got place in a room and now got hooked up to the hospital electricity. The nurses got them place in there outfits.

Not much now happen as the families were contacted now and on their way to see them.

(WOE)

Many people have died and many clans and small groups have now formed and getting to gather to help beat the bosses. Bigger teams have survived more. Though a few groups and an unknown clan have been killing many people. These people are currently behind hunted down by a clan that's name is unknown. People want to know who this clan is though no one knows anything about it. Though it seems like many do, though they keep quiet in fear they could be killed. This clan wants it this way. For the clan they are hunting and trying to get Intel on has not been going well so far and many more people keep dying.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has now been five months since I been in the game World of Elders. Many of my friends have split up and joined other teams. Teams that are much larger then I wanted to be responsible for, and a few going and opening up their own shops. Since the game started we have what was a city population now down to 75, 000 last I heard. Just recently floor 24 open in the last hour, and not much explored yet. I have saved up so much coin in hoping a nice place was available to live in.

I came to the cities teleported and set up the teleported to the 24th floor. The portal open, as I walked in going through the other side. I came to a large meadow surrounded by mountains as they had light snow on top of them. A light breeze was blowing, I thought to myself.

"This would be a nice place to live at. I wonder if there is a house somewhere near here."

I walked along the path to see a separate path break off as I followed it. Going up the small hill to come upon a large house. Enough to fit five or six people in it. I made my way running to the house to see it available.

"Oh sweet it's available! Let's see how much."

A key pad open up as it showed 250,000 gold coin.

I smiled and cried lightly in my hood.

"I… I have my own place to stay finally. No more inns…. A place I can call home for once."

I activated the panel as 250,000 coins out of my 500,000 was taken.

"Congratulation, you own Meadow Valley House!"

I walked inside my home to see it empty, walking around to thinking of everything I need to get.

"Well let's get some furniture and food in this place. Hey… I wonder…"

I pulled up my friends list to see many of my friends alive still. Some not too far down in the other floors from where I am. I walked to the portal and activated the first area. I headed to the 21st floor as my friend Ivory owned her own little shop in Chedinhall. A damp area, but one of the more popular cities to go get your best gear and food.

I walked around the city finding Ivory's, small shop even went and got some furniture for my place. I got four beds, a nice big dinner room table, chairs for it obviously, and other nick knacks to sproce up the place. I wasn't paying attention for a moment and turned my head last second to see Ivory in her shop.

I stumbled slightly and ran in to her shop.

"Hello, how may I… wait… Sissthiath?!"

I smiled and took my hood off looking at her with my green eyes.

"Hello Ivory, been a few months since I last seen you."

"It has, how have you been?"

"I been well, just hit level forty a few days ago. Been doing lots of side quest for the npc's and helping some of the players doing dungeons. Hey… I was looking to ask something."

"What is it?"

"You see… I just got a place. On the newest floor that just open."

"You're living on the 24th floor? Man you sure travel a lot."

I smiled lightly with a chuckle.

"That I do, but see… it's a large place enough to fit 5 or 6 people in the place. I was wondering if you like to come live with me. Just so I don't live in house all by myself. Be nice to hang with my friends again. Since we split up on the 10th floor and that was months ago."

"I really do have a place to live. Though I be happy to live with you, but I can't leave my shop."

"Oh am not saying you have to leave it. You can live with me at my place and go work here."

"Oh, well if that's how it will work I be happy to live with you. Though do you have furniture and things?"

"I do, I just got lot of the necessities. Though I have not gotten food or anything yet."

"Well, I close shop soon. I have some food in my inventory. I can give you a friend's discount."

"What do you have?"

"Let me show you."

Ivory's inventory open up as I saw lots of apples, meats, vegetables, lots of herbs and potions.

"Well… I'll take it all besides most of your herbs and potions. I don't make potions, I just buy them when needed."

"It's all good silly lizard. That will be 500 gold coin"

I smiled and nodded handing over the coin. Knowing what I spent would have at least been 1500 as I took all what she had. With everything I bought I'm only down to 50,000 coin. I should have enough to build back up again and survive off of if something did come up.

"Well it's on the 24th floor just follow the trail for a few minutes and turn right. You'll see the trail leading to the house. Here is a key to the place."

I had a duplicate key to the place as I also sent Ivory I invite back to my team. She accepted and took the key.

"Thanks Sissthiath for this. I'll see you at the house. I close soon, so I'll see you there."

"Sounds good, I'm heading back to set the place up and look for the others. It be nice to have the gang back and maybe work our way back up to the other floors."

Ivory smiled and nodded.

I left her shop heading back into the portal again appearing back on the floor. I walked back home with humming a small tune in my head from song I listen to outside of the game, while I finally enter in my home.

The large empty living room with a small fire place was my first area. I open my inventory placing couches, chairs, small tables, even lamps, and a few pretty nick knacks around the room. I even got the small fire going to get the place a little toasty.

I made my way into the kitchen. Nothing large but enough to do some cooking and a nice area to the left of the kitchen to eat dinner. Everything was placed as some of the fruit was laid out in a bowl on the table.

"Starting to look like a house. Now let's get the four bedrooms put together."

I took a look more as I two bedrooms downstairs. Placing the beds, dressers, and other little things in both of the small rooms down stairs. I walked up the stairs and did the same for the other two, as the last room I walked in was mine. A large master bedroom, it already had a large bed that looked like it was fit for a king, and a few other little things. I placed some other small tables and lighting in the room. Even placed a lot off my weapons I acquired in the room and around my home. To give it a feel of what I earned in these many past months. Not realizing the time, a knock came at my door as I open it to see Ivory.

"Oh hi Ivory, come on in."

She walked in seeing the huge house and smiled with a light blush.

"Wow Sissthiath, how did you get a nice place like this?"

"Well…. I saved a lot of my coin. It doesn't cost me much to get my armor repaired as Spartacus helps repair my armor. I was planning on going out and getting the rest of the gang for the night. See if they want to live here or not."

"Sounds good, I'll be here reading my book I have."

"Alright, I'll be back late tonight if not in the morning. If I don't see you have a good night and a good day at your shop."

"You as well Sissthiath."

I left my place leaving Ivory, as I went to the 15th floor. Knowing my two non-blood bros are living together somewhere. They may not leave but it may be worth a shot. Who knows I got a big enough place for them to stay in, plus last I heard they live in a village.

I appeared out of the portal on the 15th floor to see find Liki and Scath right when I enter in the village.

"LIKI… SCATH!"

I ran up to approach the two, as I smiled at the two.

"Hey little bro. What are you doing here? I though you…"

"Nope…. Sorry I don't mean to interrupt you but it's kind of a secret right now."

"Oh yeah… well anyways, what you doing here?"

"Well… I came to tell you I got my own place on the 24th floor. I thought you two like to live with me and a few other of my friends."

"Honestly bro… we love to, but we have our own little place. It's enough for us. Not that we wouldn't, but with everything going on. I just like to be here with Liki himself." Scath said

"I understand, though if you ever like to visit just stop on by alright."

"We will."

I turned and left leaving the 15th floor.

"You know we could of. I mean… we have not seen Sissthiath for four months now. I know you're afraid with what's been going on. You know he has a good heart to protect us."

"Yeah… but they still keep coming."

"Scath… lets not do this hear. Let's go back home."

He nodded as the two went back to their place. I came back out again back to the 19th floor to see Spartacus at his shop repairing his armor a bit.

"What's up dumb dumb."

"Oh ha-ha Sissthiath, what is your scaley butt doing back at my shop. I just repaired your armor, don't tell me you got into trouble again."

"No no… I came to tell you I got my own place on the new open floor. I just got my place, I have not explored it much yet. Trying to get some of my old pals again and see if they want to live with me. It's a big place and it be nice not to live alone. I have Ivory at my place, and though you and neon like to live there."

"You know, I would honestly. It be nice to work with you again. I even know the skills to make a forge there. I can repair your armor for free on your land and things."

"That be great man! Well here is a key to the place and where the house is."

"Sounds good man, I'll be getting my inventory all packed up and put this place on the market. I can get a forge and a little place for it made in three days. You'll be able to make some profit off this."

"Thanks man, I'll see you in a bit."

He nodded and started getting his things packed up as I now was looking for Neon. It shows he is on this floor himself. Now where could he be?

I looked around the area to finally see him talking to a shark. I approached him and smiled lightly

"Hello Neon"

He looked at me.

"Do I know you?"

"You should, I was one of the first people to let you in my raid team. When the game started, it's me Sissthiath."

"Oh Sissthiath, long time no see."

"Indeed, hey… I'm looking to get the gang back together. Ivory and Spartacus are in with me on this. I was wounding if you were?"

"Another raid?"

"No, to live at my place. I have a large place five people can live in there. I have two plus me, so I was wondering if you were."

"I mean… I would. Though I have a place already."

"Sell it man, come live in a nice place. It's a large meadow that overlooks the mountains. It be nice to be with some friends now wouldn't it?"

"Well… your right. I have not seen Ivory in a long time and she was a cool friend to chat with and thing."

"That's the spirit man. Here is the key and location of the place. I'll see you later on, even if you don't come till tomorrow that be fine."

Neon nodded as I left heading back home. It was going on midnight in the game, as I came back to my home. Seeing Ivory in some nice house cloths she had. I open up my inventory and did the same. Feeling the armor off me.

"First time in ages I been in some regular cloths. Too bad it's not in our time though." I chuckled

"Yeah… but oh well right."

"Right." I laugh

"Well… Ivory. I plan on exploring this floor some more in the morning and I'm really tired. I'll be going to bed. Spartacus and Neon will be staying here later on. I know liki wanted to but scath didn't…. I was hoping us all."

Knock knock knock

I looked at Ivory and went to the door.

"Who could this be?"

I open to see it was Scath and Liki at the door.

"Oh, hi you two. Something wrong?"

"No, but me and scath had a long talk and we want to stay here. I have everything we need already, but using our place as second area for if we want to stay there at times."

"Oh that's fine, come in come in."

They came in seeing the bat.

"Oh Sissthiath got a girlfriend huh? I thought you were with Letra?"

Ivory and I blush bright.

"What! No! She is one of my friend here in this game and I offer her to stay here."

"Oh!" They chuckled.

"We are just yanking your chain."

"Well hey you two. Pick a room that has not been taken yet. One room left down here, if not two more available upstairs."

They both nodded and left going to bed now.

"Sorry about that Ivory, they like to tease me a times."

"It's okay, for a moment I was going to be like what!" she giggled

The other two came in not to shortly after my friends and I told the same thing to them. Spartacus pick the one down below as neon got the last bed upstairs.

"Listen Ivory, I know you sleep upside down and things, but if you ever want to sleep in the bed don't hesitate to use it. That's what it's there for."

"I will, thanks Sissthiath. I'm off to bed, thanks for inviting me to stay at your place. I do hope to meet you for real."

"As do I Ivory, you have a good night."

She left to her room as I turned the lights off, and went to my bed. Climbing in it felt kind of like home to me. I finally got a place of my own and my friends to live with me. Tomorrow will be a great day, as I hope to find more to this floor then I see already.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up that next morning hearing the bird chirping hearing the sounds of breakfast being made. I got up and open the door rubbing my tired eyes, trying to focus in on what was going on. Everyone was sitting down talking, while Scath was getting food prepared. Some things I have never seen be made with food. I walk up to him and smiled lightly.

"Good Morning everyone!"

He turned around to see me and smiled lightly

"Good morning Sissthiath"

"Good Morning!" everyone said

"Man scath… how did you make all this good looking food?"

"Well I did lots of training here for cooking. I wanted to be able to make good meals for me and my mate here, but I'm happy to make them for you and your friends. Now… go eat, I know you don't eat much here and since I'm here now you are going to eat.

I chuckled walking over to an empty chair sitting down. Everyone talking and having a good time. For the first time in my life since my parents died in that bad crash. I feel like I have a family again.

Scath put a plate down in front of me. Bacon, eggs, with sliced ham on the eggs with toast. I have not seen nothing this fancy since back home. I took my first bit as I felt like all the flavors of the food hit me at once. I ate the entire thing really quick, like it was going to be my last meal and I didn't want no one to have it. Everyone was amazed how fast I ate the meal. A meal that should have taken a bit of time to eat.

"What?"

"You… you ate that so fast." Spartacus said.

"Yeah…. Sissthiath eats like that a lot. Eats then goes gets more or ends up doing his own thing."

"You two know each other?" Ivory said.

"We do, been best friends since seventh grade so I'm like family to him. That's why you hear me call him my non-blood brother." I said in the reply

"I see well I'm happy for you two." She responded

"Well…. I plan on going out and exploring this floor maybe a while again while we are on this area. So why not see if anything turns up for us."

I pulled open my inventory putting on my armor and weapons. I pulled my hood back over my head and smiled.

"Who wants to join up with me?"

"I will!" Ivory said

"Yeah, why not…. Be nice to just talk to you." My brother liki said.

I open the door and closed it as the two got into their gear and came outside to see me staring at the scenery.

"Sure is beautiful out here. Man… I hope when I come back to the states I can find a place like this out there."

"What… you don't live in the states?"

"No… I'm currently out in Germany right now doing some schooling, well… was but that's not the point."

"I see…. Well if you do ever get back once we are out of the game I would love to meet you personally one day. You as well Liki."

"You know… I would like that myself." I said

We walked back on the trail enjoying the views of the mountains and the fields of grass. Though after a bit we notice a small lake. A beautiful lake that was kind of surround by some large trees around the area. A perfect place if you wanted to get some quite time, to yourselves.

"Maybe we can get some fish here."

"Fish… ugh… you know I hate fish Sissthiath."

"Come on… it's good for you. At least I'll eat it, then again… all really ever eat is fish and small things."

"That is…"

"Ugh hmmmm….."

I turned around to see someone in similar style armor. I bangle tiger came up to me with a worried look on his face.

"Sissthiath… we have a problem your needed back at the sanctuary."

"What happen?"

"Not here… not in front of your friends."

"Sissthiath… what's going on? I want to know, he didn't even have to tell you and I know."

"What…. What do you think it is?"

"Someone is hurt and they need you."

"No even close brother."

I looked at my guild member and he nodded at me.

"I work for a sanctuary called the Dark Brotherhood. You probity heard slight things about us."

"Wait… you're…. You're a red player?"

I looked down my hood now covering my face.

"Yes, but for the right reasons."

"WHAT ARE THOUSE!" my brother shouted

"To stop people from murdering others. I am someone trying to protect people from dying. If you want to know the group I'm trying to hunt down is called the laughing ghouls. They have murdered many people here. I have killed ten of them so far. They have over a hundred in there group last we heard. We lost track of them a month ago. We don't know if their numbers grew, now my member here has not informed me someone was just murdered. I will be hunting them down and I will try to kill them all if not help get them locked up. Where they will wait till the game ends. I am a murder here, if you want to judge me then do. Though I'm doing it to help those who are good and want to survive in this game. If you don't want to live at my place no more, do what you need. Ill not treat you different nor do anything to harm you."

"Sissthiath…. I believe you, but why hide it?" ivory said

"Because others are afraid. If they saw a red person you don't think they brand you murder in a heartbeat. The group I'm in is in secretes. Don't tell the others what I informed you of. I need to get going, liki get ivory back to the house."

Liki nodded as I ran off with the tiger, as he took Ivory back home.

"So what happen?"

We both running really quick to head to the portal. Hitting the 14th floor where our sanctuary is.

"Three people murdered, a boy and two girls. The boy at knight who served the blue dragons. The two girls, one was just a baker the other was warrior. All killed in thirty minutes of each other all three were family."

"What!" I looked at him

"Why are they going after people like this? If this doesn't get stopped soon not many of us will be left."

"Someone said one of the members is a level 60."

"60! We only have one two members who could match that power. How could we possibly kill them?"

"I don't know but the leader sure wants you on this more than anyone else."

"Why me?"

"I don't know man, but we will sure find out soon won't we?"

We came to the portal setting everything up as we ran in and back out to now be on the 14th floor. We both ran out of the city running in the rain. We both kept running for another ten to fifteen minutes as we came to the door of the sanctuary. Hidden by lots of the people here, only way to see it if you look closely and do lots of looking around. Though getting in pass the door you have to know the password to the riddle and only members know this. We both came in after speaking the password in a tongue only to the door can know. Though the door can change the password every time someone new came by.

We walked in as everyone saw me.

"Sissthiath is here. We might able to do finish this."

"Finish this?" I said to myself

We came to the leader of the sanctuary as I bow down in front of him. He looked up at me and stood up. The man about six feet tall, just a little shorter then I was approached me. His long cloak dragged a bit on the floor.

"Sissthiath, one of my great assassin here. I'm happy to see you home finally. I'm sure Stripped-Paw told you what happen."

"He did, I didn't know it was this serious now. With them not coming out of hiding it seems again I know what I need to try and do."

"Indeed, though the thing is…. We still don't know where they are hiding. A note was left on one of the bodies. Saying that they look forward to us finding them, though be prepared we will be ready."

"So they do want us to find them."

"Indeed, though finding one of these members will be hard."

"Since the cloak just like we do. They could have been under our noses the entire time, we just been walking past them like they were no body."

"That is right. Do you know how to figure out who is a red player to a green player?"

"I been practicing off and on a bit."

"How well can you judge this?"

"Someone alright, still not good like some of the members here."

"I see…. I want you to keep practicing, we got to you cloak yourself. Now you need to do this, our other members can't track them down. Everywhere they go they turn up empty handed. If you can do this it be a help the guild. I want you to keep your eyes open though. If you see anything weird, or even a murder. Don't focus on the dead person we will deal with that later. Chase after the murder as much as you can and bring them down. So we can question them. Find out where they are hiding. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go home. We will finish the rest of everything up."

I bowed and walked away as another lizard came up to me.

"So what do you think of all this?"

"I don't know yet. Kill a family is something that should have not been done. We are not doing our job and getting this game beat."

"You didn't hear this from me. They are killing npc's as well trying to get people less and less to go to the real people so they can track them down faster."

"Then we know what we need to do then. You should get a team out and start patrolling floors. I will be doing as much as I can in a bit."

The lizard nodded as I left heading back to the floor I live at. This time it was raining heavy and storming. I came to my door and open it, to see everyone sitting by the fire. Closing the door not saying one word, I go up the stairs as I was about to go in my room. Ivory came up behind me.

"Sissthiath… you okay?"

I didn't look at her only my door.

"I'm not Ivory, I have somethings I must do again. Bad things I need to train and do. If you see me as a monster here right now. I'm sorry, I hope you don't see me different"

I open my door and closed at as she looked down, walking back down the stairs.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, but what happen… it's really eating him up and it sounds like bad things are going to come, and they are not going to be pretty." She said

"If I know my brother… he will pull through on this. He has a strong heart and want to help others."

Everyone after that didn't say much and all went to bed. Ivory stayed up and doddle a bit. Of someone she missed.

"I miss you so much my love and my little joy."

"Mommy will be home hopefully soon."

I come out after everyone went to bed seeing her.

"Mind if I join you"

She turned in a bit of a startled way.

"Oh you can yes. Sorry you scared me."

I smiled lightly at her

"Who is that in your drawing?"

"That's my husband and my little baby."

I looked at the drawing of her husband and her back and forth then the little one.

"You two look very lovely together. Your little one look really a lot like you."

"Oh thanks" she blushed a bit

"Listen…. About earlier."

"Don't need to say anything to me. I understand what you have to do and it's hard. Someone has gotten to do it."

"Well thanks Ivory."

"You're welcome, though I do notice you look at me a lot. Do… do you love me? Cause I notice it and it kind of makes me uncomfortable because I'm married and all."

I sighed a bit.

"Promise you'll not laugh."

She looked at me weird a moment and nodded.

"You… you remind me of my little sister. Since I first saw you, you reminded me of my sister. Every time I look at you, it gives me hope I'll see my sister again."

Her eyes widened and blushed bright.

"Oh...I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything."

"Well, I guess I'm flattered you think of me of your sister. No one has ever really been nice to me like you are in person. Besides my husband really."

"Well I'm happy to be nice to you. I always am a caring person. Now come on… it's getting late. What happen with me took the entire day for me."

She nodded as I did. Ivory walked over and hugged me tight. The feeling of a hug again felt great, something I have not felt in a long time. I hugged her back, letting go as she went to her bed as I went to mine. Laying down in my bed staring at window. Hearing the rain hit it for a while, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up sometime later that night to just stare at the ceiling of my room. Thinking of everything that I was just told about. Three people now killed not too far apart from each other in times. Will I ever get out of this game? Or is all this just a big nightmare now. I sat up and rubbed my tired lizard eyes and headed down stairs and sat on the couch. Thinking what my next plan of attack is now. I have training, I should practice on. Though can I really go on and do this anymore? I just want this game to end. I want to live back in the real world now. Everything was going so peaceful now it's not.

I started remembering killing many of the people. Some I even remember their faces. Though it's the face only a murder would leave. A smile as they killed someone. Only knowing this isn't going to be the end. Though looking down at the ones who did no harm. The ones who wanted to leave this game like everyone else. Trying to do what they can for others. Their eyes and face, it leaves a feeling in your heart. Someone who you could tell did nothing to harm no one now dead.

I gripped my hands and started to cry a bit. I lost a friend not two months ago. I showed no signs of sadness but was deeply sad. I didn't want the members of sanctuary thinking I gone weak. Many of these people talk about being military and things. They see things I never have had to see.

She was only 13, granite I'm 22 she did nothing wrong. I wasn't there to protect her like I do everyone else. Why… why did that small team she was with go in that dungeon? I made it last second to get in as the Orc sliced her in half. I still see her look at me as she waved her hand slightly and gone. I manage to kill everyone barely making it out. These laughing ghouls need to be taken down soon. If something to happen to my friends here. Seeing my brother's die, Ivory, Spartacus, neon. I don't know what I do anymore. Even if one was killed, I feel like everything was a lost.

"Sissthiath?"

I turned to see Spartacus come and sit down next to me. The bearded dragon stare at me and breathed heavy for a second at me.

"What's up Spartacus?"

"I want to know what's going on. I like to try and help."

"Things going on, not supposed to talk about it."

"I will not say anything. Though you need to realize man…. We are all here for you. We want to help. You let us in your home and been so nice to us all."

A long pause happen for a while and looked back at him.

"Have you ever seen someone killed right in front of you? Someone you cared about, someone you loved like family?"

"I have, someone here died by me when we were part of a raid. She and I were planning on seeing each other after we got out of here. We even dated here for a long time. Not too long after I left your group when we started. Though to answer your question, I have."

"I see…. Well the thing is. I see many people killed in front of me. One that wasn't murdered but it was a trap. I just don't want to see you all hurt or killed. You are all like family to me and I just don't want you all hurt."

"Don't worry about me man. I can handle myself though don't worry man. We all like I said are here for you."

I wiped my eyes dry and smiled lightly.

"Thanks Spartacus, I needed that."

"No problem man."

He got up and left going back to his bed while I sat there a little longer. I thought to myself what the guild leader said. I got up and went to my room and open a book I had. Reading up on how to spot red plays and noticing if they are masking them. Seeing everything that needed to be done I started my practicing on it. To master this would be a big help though using it all the time would take lots focus though. Once I master it then it would be like normal use to me.

I practiced the rest of the night and most of the morning. A few of my friends knocking on my door, though I didn't respond to them. Though I finally accomplished what I needed to learn. I hit an advance rank on this. So I don't have to put so much energy into this now.

I left my room with my armor all on me.

"Guys, I might be…"

I looked around to see no one was here. So I left a message and sat it down on the table leaving the house. I need to finish this. No other floors are open right now. I need the laughing ghouls all dead. If not bring them down to justice.

I left to floor 18 and started my hunt. The laughing ghouls will be brought down and the rest of this world will be much better with a murdering team off this game. Though my team and a few others that know of them will be helping. We will need all the help we can get on this.

Everyone came home after enjoying the nice day at the small lake catching some small fish and taking small dips. That they notice the message hovering on the table. Liki came over and clicked on it as the message now spoke.

"Hey guys,

I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving to hunt down the group the Laughing Ghouls. I was wanting to tell you in person. Though this is the best way to tell you. I don't want you to look for me. Though I will be back some time soon. You all been great friends to me. I leave you my place stay as long as you want. If I don't come back. I wanted to tell you all, you been great to me. I hope I have been to you as well. Do take care of yourselves. This game will end one day. You all are wonderful. I hope to meet you in person sometime."

The message ended as they all looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Spartacus said.

"We hunt Sissthiath down. He doesn't want us to and we are. We are not going to leave our friend behind. If he dies I want die with him. So he knows I was here for him to the end."

Everyone smiled and nodded agreeing with Liki on what he said. Everyone suited up and packed as much food with them to take. For they were going to help me take down the team of murders with the others that were going to help me with this. I didn't know they are doing this, though once I do. I really know I have true friends.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was in the dense part of a forest in the game. Two months have passed as three more floors have opened up. I was close to being able to now kill the laughing ghouls with my team. We spotted two members of their group both giving us hints where they all are hiding. Both having their faces covered by mask only bright yellow eyes showed. The names of the two Hawk-Blade and the other Xua. My squad and I are waiting in the trees for the remaining members and some other guild and small groups to join us. I even heard one of the best sword fighters in WOE is even helping. I heard many stories of this kid but never seen him.

I hear footsteps as my squad blended into the shadows of the trees I was kind of out in the open of being spotted. Hoping we can drop on a few, few we kill the less we have to deal with. These laughing ghouls are really advance and being sneaking, hitting your weak points. I know because I killed a few skilled members. At least the marks don't show up on this world.

I move slightly in as the footsteps get closer.

"Wait till I give the go you two" I whisper

The two nodded, as they came right under us. I dropped in pulling out my daggers dragging one down into the mud as I put the dagger to his neck and the other pointing at his partner. I hissed loud as my eyes were hidden in the darkness of my hood. The others pulled out there blades and wands, I gave the signal as the others dropped in holding knifes to the ones with the wands.

"Stand down assassins…. You're out number. We can easily take you down."

I hissed and pressed my blade on the wolfs neck a bit more. Not the health mark going down slightly.

"What makes you say that? We are here to take you down. For the counts of murder you all done we finally have you where we want you."

"Wait!" everyone looked up at the bat. I moved my head slightly still focus on the wolf.

"Sissthiath… is that you?"

My eyes widen as I stood up.

"Ivory?"

My two assassin looked at each other and at the girl.

"I thought I recognized your voice and your armor."

I turned and focus on the wolf closer to see it was Liki.

"Damn it liki…. I always jump you don't I?"

He smiled at that as I lend my hand down after putting my blades way. I helped my brother up as I nodded at the two assassins. They put their weapons away as well standing close by me.

"What are you two doing here? I'm about to take the entire group of murders out. You guys got lucky we could have killed you."

"You wouldn't have killed us. We would have made sure of that." Neon said.

"Very true, now look you guys. You should not be here. I wanted you all to stay home and not follow me. I rather die than see my friends die because of me."

"No… we are not leaving. We all were not going to let this happen alone. We are your friends and we are here for you. Listen… I know you changed after your parents were killed. Don't blame yourself for all that." Liki said to me.

"I'm not….. I'm doing this not just for you."

"Then who?" Scath said.

"You wouldn't understand scath…."

"I think I could."

"You don't! All I have in my bloodline now is my sister and I. The rest of our family passed away over time after my parents did. Hell… I don't even know what happen to my cousins if they are around still. I haven't even found Letra yet in this game. The one I love and want to be with for my life. You two are in this game. You get to see your love one me, ivory, neon, Spartacus…. We don't. I lost many friends here in this game. Friends I wanted to meet and I watched them die."

I clutched my fist shaking a little.

"I'm doing this so this game can be a bit easier. For those who are trying to help beat this game, for those who are afraid. I'm trying to stand up for them and fight their battles. Cause I can't stand up for myself in the real world."

I started to cry as the two assassins watched knowing to stay out of this.

"I almost killed you and my pals did as well. The people I'm trying to protect almost killed by me. This is why I don't want you here."

Ivory and neon looked down knowing what it's like to not have much in the real world themselves. Spartacus lived a decent life, though my two brothers. They lived much better life. They had family, they had thing they wanted and achieved them over time. How could I compare myself to them?

"Sissthiath... I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry… but we want to help. We can handled ourselves and plus we already know who all the targets are. We caught the last bit of everything with the entire group that's coming. We stand to fight by your side." Scath said

I wiped my eyes dry as I walk over and hug my two brothers.

"Thanks everyone, I…. I just have the fear of losing what I have right now. I'm happy to fight by your side. After this fight, I want to know where you all really live at. So when we leave, we can set a place up to hang out at."

Everyone smiled and nodded thinking that be a cool idea to do.

"So what now?" Spartacus ask.

"We wait…. We are not to go in till the raid group arrives."

"Why are you up here and not with them?"

"This is the location of the laughing ghouls. You saw the numbers they had from the chart. It will not be an easy fight. I'm sure some the raid people will die. Though they try to be tricky strike without fear. They are not using the assassins how the game set the classes up."

"I see, they are using mix of everything."

"What do you mean?" Neon questioning

"What he means is they are using the assassin, thief, and warrior. So they can where some better gear though it's lightweight. This is why they need to be stopped."

"Ah! I see now." Neon replied back

"Indeed, now everyone should be almost here. I'm here to ask you once more. Are you all up to this, helping stop this madness in this game. So maybe everything will be a bit peaceful?"

Everyone looked at me and smiled and nodded.

"We are all here to help you fight!" everyone shouted out

I smiled and nodded, as the raid team approached me. A mix of every class was here to help. We have over a hundred people to help. Hopefully this will be enough to stop them. If not and most of us make it out. We may not ever have another chance in stopping them.

The raid group showed up as the leader running it approached me. The large white snow leopard, a knight looked down at me. For he stood 7 feet as I stood only 6'4 to him.

"What do you have to report to us assassin?"

"What we expected is true. They do live all in that cave, and they have many enemies protecting them. Not very high level like we all are, though the enemy we are wanting dead, only the few we know are level 84 and 93 the highest in there. The monsters that are protecting them the few we saw where about level 60 the lowest I saw was a level 57. Seeing we all are around the level 62 to 87 range we should be okay."

The cat nodded and looked at every.

"We been preparing for this for a long time now. We finally will stop the Laughing Ghouls and this game will end much peacefully. Some of you may not make it out. Though I want to say we will remember the sacrifice you made to help protect the remaining people in this game. A memorial will be made for those who fallen. I want to say thanks for what you all done, these 11 long months have not been easy though we will get through this. Now, ON WARD TO GLORY!"

Everyone in the group cheered and charged. My assassins took off as I stood there my friends getting ready to run. I spoke a few words.

"This is for you Letra if you are dead or alive this is for you. This is for all my friends who died and are alive. You will fight by my side and give me my strength to fight."

I took off with lighting speed pulling out my daggers, catching up to the raid team. Seeing those fighting monsters as the team in the middle keep pushing forward. Seeing Spartacus fighting an orc. The orc slammed his battle ax and roar at him. The two fighting, I ran over jumping in the air slicing my daggers down its back. It roared turning at me.

"Go! Help the team!"

He nodded as it charged at me as I was doing the same. We classes together sending me back a bit for I was very light, seeing it was in some heavy armor. I charged again as I jumped in the air, the orc swung its ax at me hitting me sending me down on the ground. A small bit of my heath went down.

"Damn it…."

I got up hissing seeing it chuckling.

I ran towards the orc again this time it swung its ax as I ducked down missing me as I stabbed my daggers in at again dragging them up wards slicing the orc in half as blood spilled everywhere even on most of my armor.

I turned my head to see its half body vanish as I took off to catch up with the group. Seeing most of the monsters were killed it was time, the Laughing Ghouls. Though when I got to them I notice lots of them got jumped the team that was in the front and were already killed right off the bat.

I jumped in as I only used a quarter of my stamina I had plenty left, as my health was still full. That orc gave me a run for my number but was no match for me. I jump in helping my team with this raid. The ones who were in combat that were distracted I came up behind them killing them from behind. Keeping the enemy off guard though one was watching my skills. He knew I was the one hunting him.

I came over to help my friends seeing they needed my help when he came down and attacked me. I dodged a few of them as he kicked me down. I fell down as he slammed his dagger down into my shoulder. I screamed loud with a hiss seeing my health dropped by half. Feeling his blade sucking the life out of me. I realized I need to get this out of me or I will die. This blade was taking 100 pts of my health a time as I only had 1500 health point.

Liki saw me down as he ran over slamming his body into the guy taking the blade with him. I look up to see my brother as he helped me up on my legs.  
"Damn it…. Keep helping the others, he is mine."

He got up and smiled  
"I got to say assassin… you are quiet impressive. I don't know why we didn't recruited you a long time ago. Though here we are… you finally get to take me down. Get what you most desire. The grave for blood…. My blood. I want you to have it, but only if you can earn it. Though if you die… maybe I'll look up that girl friend of yours. She be a swell person to be with."

"You don't have the honor or right to speak about her. How about less talking and just die!"

I charged at him at, as we clashed our bladed together taking a small bit of clash damage each time. I used my shadow abilities to help increase my chances of winning but everything I was doing form y skill was not working. This person had armor that help defects everything. Each piece was equipped with all spells.

I kept attacking more and more as my stamina was going down more and more as he blocked. The rest of the team had taken most of them down as they came to help as the others surrendered. He stopped seeing everyone around him, as he watched the remaining get taken to the jail.

"Surrender you have lost and you have nowhere to go. This is finally over, end this reign of terror now!"

The guy smiled.

"Looks like the laughing ghouls have lost…. I give up."

He put his hands up as he was handcuffed being taken back to the city. My friends all walked up to me smiling patting me on the back as they walk away going back him. I looked back as the dead bodies vanishing as I took a big sigh of relief.  
"It's over it's finally over…."

I left as the doors shut leaving this area walking back home. Now knowing all this battle is over all is left to beat this game a bit more peacefully.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A entire year and six months have passed since we been all trapped in World of Elders. I start to feel that this is the real world and the world I lived in before was just a dream. Many things has changed since I started this game. I matured more and started making friends I really never had. This game had really change me since I first started. I never intended to be a solo player, as I had a few people I was going to be with. Though time had change where I ended up becoming a solo player. Though since I joined the Dark Brotherhood, we hunted down the worst red players in the game. These players were in a guild called the Laughing Ghouls. So evil they used weapons to kill almost anyone. Even in areas where players should not have died in. Though since the brotherhood and other small guilds that joined in with us to kill them or see they surrender. We ended up losing many good people. Ounce's with families, love ones, friends, coworkers, now unable to live or be out of this game. These people who died by the Laughing Ghouls have their own plate on a wall. Those who protected and helped some a great threat lies here and rests peacefully.

They will be remember for the good they done. I done good, but I still feel like I'm still a monster. For I am a red player. Killed them assassins has caused me to lose my reputation and look evil. When I'm not, though my friends, who consider me family. They don't think of me any different than when we first meet. Since that attack and things have calm down I have gotten to enjoy the beauty of this place that I explore it a bit while my friends work at their shops to help the community more.

I walked along an area that was a chain set of island and mostly water. This was the 75th floor that just recently open and I though I explore it some. A nice calm breeze blew as the temperature was just right, as it feel good against my scales. I walk along the beach line as many fish enemies were swimming around and though they are level 60 and I'm level 75 they would not compare to me, though why not have a bit of fun.

I pulled out some daggers from my leg and attacked the throwing them. As the three spit off to the three fish. They all died instantly by the hit, as I have legendary weapons that can one hit many lower level enemies. Though a group showed up as I went to retrieve them, as they were washing back up to shore.

I jumped back on the beach landing on my feet as I looked up to see many were level 83. A lot higher than I am right now. They swim around in front of me in the three feet of water. A voice came from behind me.

"Well well well…. Starting the party without me. How is it going scale butt, what are you doing on this floor?"

I narrowed my eyes at the guy to see it was a great white shark, about same highest as me, but was in much better shape and fit then I am.

"Who are you?"

"Oh come one… you don't recognize me?" he said.

I looked at the shark more as I up and down him.

"Dale?"

He smiled and laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"You got it."

I walk over as the enemy left as I was no longer close to the water anymore.

"What are you doing here man?"

"Same thing like you, I been here for a few days now. This place is so perfect for me. Not like our oceans we have. This… is so much cleaner."

"It looks that way."

"So what are you doing here Sissthiath?"

"Just a bit of exploring, though I check out this floor that open."

"Ah! I see now."

"So still in Germany?"

"Yeah, well… I think I am."

"Yeah… who knows what's going on outside this game?"

"Indeed."

I sit down taking my hood off my head enjoying the nice weather. I have not seen Dale since I left the airport in the states. I been thinking once I got out of the game, I'm returning to the states to see my new friends and my old ones.

"So with anymore right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have you hanged out with people, made new friends here?"

"Oh, yes… I with our own small group. I was with a guild. You may have heard the incident back on floor 27."

"You were there on that?"

"Yes, I help lead it, we lost many people, but at least the few gave up after being surrounded."

"Well… at least it's over. So how was you and your girlfriend Letra doing?"

"Well… last time I saw here was two weeks before I started this game. We video chatted and told me she see me in a week. For my sister travels to the states a bit for her schooling. So we have lots of miles to use even from my parents."

He didn't say anything and switch the topic

"How are your parents?"

"Dead…"

"Wh… what happen?"

"Died in a bad car crash. A semi-truck came into their lane and rest doesn't need to be explain."

"How are you living?"

"Fine, before I left. I believe Letra is helping with things maybe for her and I were going to play this game together at my place in Germany"

"I see…. You plan on coming back home? Seeing that house of yours in our neighborhood has been pitch black for too long."

"Yeah… once this game ends I plan on coming back home."

"That's good to hear." He said back at me.

I laid down staring at the sky thinking to myself. Dale looked at me and smiled he always knew I always had something to think about or something on my mind.

"Well… when you get home first two rounds are on me."

I smiled at him

"You know I love drinking beer. Though let's hope I like it, like I used to" I chuckled.

"I'm sure you will. So how did you get this special armor? I never seen anyone wear it."

"This thing…. I had it since the game started. Noting special but it's close to what I would wear in the real world."

"That it is."

I sat up and looked at the ocean.

"Well…. I better head home. Its time, my friends are getting to close shop."

"Then it was good to see you, when you get home let's hang out."

"I promise that we will" I smiled and shook his hand.

We both left as I put my hood back up. It was nice to see my old friend, but I want to help clear this level. I have not done many boss fights and it be nice to clear one again. Though this floor seemed to be a more ocean boss then land. So it will be interesting to fight on water.

I warped back home as Ivory ran out and hugged me. For she has now taken me as her older brother. For she knows I don't have family besides my girlfriends parents and my blood line sister. I hugged her back and smiled.

"Hello little sis. How are you?"

"Just watching Spartacus and neon doing a PvP fight a bit ago."

"Oh! Who won?"

"It was a close fight, but neon won this time."

"Really? How close?"

"Neon had two hit points left."

"Shit! That is close."

"Well listen…. I though we get the gang all together. The next floor is all ocean and islands. I thought we see where the next boss fight is."

"Are we ready? Like… I mean…"

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We don't have to go in alone. I though we get others together to help out. I heard the last one had over forty people in the group."

"It's up to you Sissthiath, your leader of this group."

"Don't consider me leader we are all equal here."

She smiled at me lightly and nodded walking back to the house. I followed behind shortly after, I turned my head to see Dale standing on top of the hill looking down at me. I looked back at him, both our eyes stared at each other. The wind blew a bit, though not facing us.

Ivory stopped and saw me standing there. She felt a bit of tension. For around Sissthiath's place she knew I can kill on my property. She walked over to me as Dale focus on her and turned around leaving.

"Sissthiath, who was that?"

I didn't respond but staring at the hill.

"Sissthiath!?"

I snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Just an old friend I meet earlier."

"Tension between you two?"

"No… that's how we always been. He works for…."

"For what?"

"He does what Spartacus does."

"Oh… I see."

"He's been trying to get me to join, he knows my skills I have and could become a great assassin in the real world."

"So you do what you do here?"

"Yes… but I could be gone a lot and sometimes not be seen or heard of for months. Anyways… let's not do this hear. I want us to all get ready for we will be clearing this floor and hope some others will join us in this fight."

"Alright"

We both went in and told everyone what the plan was. A few of us separated off and gotten a few other people to join us. They game to my house, as we plan out our attack. The mages would stay long distance and help heal when needed. Those who do bow and arrows stays in the middle to protect the wizards and witches. Everyone else already know the plan of attack. Though everyone knew this may change depending how the enemies attack is.

"So we all ready?"

I looked around the room, as everyone smiled and nodded at me. For a goat told us he knows where the boss fight is as he searched before this was set up.

"Alright, then everyone rest up we meet back here at eight am. To do this, make sure you got everything you need before tomorrow. Everyone rest up and this floor will be ours!"

Everyone cheered and then left as we were all meeting back here. Neon, Liki, Scath, Spartacus all went back to sitting and reading a bit. I left to my room as I pulled my menu up removing my armor. I put on a pair of nice clothes, I had to relax in.

A knock came at my door as I open it to see Ivory.

"What's up Ivory?"

"That shark…. He's your best friend, though I felt tension."

"Kind of… I mean…. We have not seen each other for over four years. He just has a good hear, but it's just how we say see yea and such."

"So no issues?"

"No, not at all."

"Alright."

She smiled and hugged me and let go going to her room. I closed my door and laid down on my bed. Thinking that ivory doesn't need to worry, it's just a thing we have done for a long time when we have not seen each other for ever. Though this boss fight will be ours. We will clear this and be another step closer to beating this game. Though it makes me wonder what still is going on in the real world for it's just been almost two years.

I will found out soon hopefully, though having Ivory see me as her big brother. That makes me feel happy, though I hope my real sister doesn't get jealous is the thing now.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to do this next chapter been busy with finals and trying to get my social life going a bit again. I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone!**

The time has come for the boss fight was going to begin. I felt confident that this was going to go smoothly. Everyone all showed up at my door smiling, and my group was out with them as well. Seeing them all brought us all together in this time. Two years and you learn to make friends, but yet some enemies. Now it will be my forth boss I'll be clearing today. These nice people will help us get to the next floor, and I am ready.

I smiled at everyone and raised my fist in the air as we traveled to the floor to fight the boss. Everyone was surprised it was a beach, though out of nowhere the boss busses out of the water. As its tentacles rise out with the body. Seeing it was a giant squid. We already out weapons as the healers ready themselves to give us health.

"Everyone attack!" the knight yells.

We all charged but one of its tentacles hit the first group first. They all sent flying in the water trying to swim back to shore. I held onto my daggers tight as I cast dark magic for nightblades. The magic people helping do some damage back. Everyone and my friends kept up the attack, as the boss keep attacking with. Though one of the tentacles grabbed Ivory starting to crush her. I jumped up on the arm stabbing the have the boss release her.

"Don't Worry Ivory Ill Save you!"

"Sissthiath Behind You!"

I turned to see another tentical try to hit me as I jumped using Blades of Shadows. The tentacle was cut off as the hp went down for the boss. I caught Ivory flipping her as I was falling down landing on my back. Ivory was shocked on what happen but she got off and helped me out as I ready myself/

"Guys attack the tentacles it…"

The ground started shaking as the boss exploded. We all were looking around as the ground started breaking apart. All of our log out screens showed up. We all were shocked and pressed it as everyone was logging out. Someone must have found a way to beat the game. I turned and saw everyone leaving as ivory did a small wave and lifted. I then did myself leaving this game finally.

I then was back in the real world hearing a heart rate monitor going off. I open my eyes slowly seeing no one in the room. I sit up and look around taking the head gear off. I was shocked to see I was back in the real world. I looked at my body seeing I lost all my muscle all most of my body was almost nearly bone. I hear the door open to see a nurse walk in shocked running in checking on me. Asking me all kinds of questions yelling to get my family on the phone. A lot of was happening I blacked it all out not remembering anything. Not remembering my family or my girlfriend there with me.

Three months later after things started calming down since I was in World of Elders I found out one the creator of the side project WoE was supposed to be the second part of SAO but was release six months early before SAO but not a lot were supposed to get WoE. Though many did, but many did die. I was found a murder in the game and was supposed to go and talk to some people about what I did.

"Sissthaith…. We are ready for you."

I got up most of my body weight and muscle is slowly coming back with eating right and working out a bit. I enter the room being asked to sit down. So I did, a gentlemen walked in and stared at me. This guy was kind of scrawny but also knew what he was wanting to talk about this fox meant business.

"Well… let's just get down to business, I don't have all day about the matter what happen is WoE."

"So you do know why you're here then huh? "

"I do… now why am I here about it?"

"You killed thousands of players we were able to the records of the number of kills of players you murder. That number is In the 150 range does that seem right?"

"Yeah… it does now what about it?"

"You killed players because they try to murder others. In the end your still consider a murder but to those you save a hero. What do you think you are?"

A long pause of silent was around.

"I'm neither…. I was just another player trying to help others in a time of need. If you want to send me away to jail then here."

I lifted my arms and held them together. An officer just looked at the fox.

"If not then done waste my time anymore then it is right now. You think I'm not sane to be here the put me where I need to be. The people that killed others lost sight of what was real and I had to take care of it. To do what was best to save those who were trying to fight for what was right and real. Now…. All ask again. Am I free to leave?"

The fox was surprised what I was talking about and allowed me to leave marking on the paper sane. My girlfriend waited for me as my sister was helping finish packing up, as we were going back to the states. Back to our real home and I am going to look for my friends from World of Elders.

The truck left heading to a boat as most of our stuff will not be at our place for a week. So we all were going to go to my girlfriend Letra's place tile we get our stuff. We left Germany on a plane heading back home as it was going to be an all-day flight I decided to go to sleep holding my mates hand for the first time in forever. Nothing was going to break us apart now. We landed after a day of being in the air and was at her place. I wanted to go for a small walk see the world a bit again.

Though during my walk in I came to a small gravel path where a white bat was being held as a bird with a knife was demanding her purse. I turned and stood there like a shadow in the night. The guy turned and looked at me.

"This is none of your business lizard. Leave now before I hurt you."

I walked slowly toward the bird.

"You're a coward you know that. Trying to take some young girls purse. What shame do you have, you're like an ant trying to get food from a picnic."

"Shut up!"

I then ran making a fist punching the guy right in the face. The bat was shocked to see this lizard just help her. She didn't make out the face of me as I had hood on me though with the attack my hood came off. Everything slowed down with her as she saw my face. Feeling like she seen me before.

"You're going to regret that!

The bird charged at me as I dodge the attack grabbing the birds arm swinging him back to punch him right in the face. He dropped the knife as he was trying to get up from what happen held the knife to his neck and hissed.

"If I ever see you again…. I will not hesitate to kill you. You got that! Now… say sorry."

"Fu…"

I held the blade now tight to his neck.

"You don't learn do you…. Say sorry and get the hell out of here"

"I… I am sorry. Now please… don't kill me."

He closed his eyes as I tossed the knife into the trash can and backed away. The bird looked at me and sighed getting up and running away. I come up to the bat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am… thanks for…"

She paused now remembering who I am.

"Sissthiath?! Is that you?"

My eyes went wide in shock this person knew my name, but it then hit me.

"Ivory?!"

"Oh my god, it is you."

We both smiled and hugged each other. Seeing each other after the three months since we left WoE. Now we finally meet and we are in the same town.

"Come come… I want to take you to my place and meet my family."

"Uh… okay sure."

I meet my friend's family will be awkward to me. As I don't really have people to be with as a family. Besides Letras family. Maybe this is a good change, considering I am like Ivory's big bro.

"Now don't worry you'll love my family. I know Benjie will be happy to see you, I told him stories about you and the others. He would love to see you all. So don't worry about nothing he's really a nice guy."

I smiled at her and nodded, bring my hood back up following her back to her house. Even though it was just right down the road I'm surprised in a nice area she's living in to get mugged by that guy.

She opens the door as the kids a rabbit maybe like six or seven and a two year old bat. Figuring the rabbit was adopted and the bat was hers. A tall guy just about my height a few inches shorter then me came in and smiled and saw me. He saw the look on my face. A dark but yet friendly face I gave him. She looked at me and placed a hand on my arm.

"Don't worry Benjie he doesn't bite."

I approached him as he did the same to me.

"Hello, I am Sissthiath."

"Ah, so you're the WoE assassin Ivory has told me about. It's nice to meet you I am Benjie, and these are our kids Jami and Lenny. I'm happy to welcome you to our home."

"Hi… I'm Jamie

I bent down and smiled at the boy.

"Hello, I'm Sissthiath it's nice to meet you."

"Are you the guy who kills people?"

I looked at the two parents.

"Yeah… I am but don't worry about that nothing is going to happen."

"Oh... cause me that that was really cool about you protecting mommy."

Ivory blushed and squealed a bit. I smiled at her from that. Standing up patting his little head, as he ran over holding Benjie's hand.

"Well I should get going I'm currently at my girlfriends place tile my stuff gets here from overseas."

"Well sissthiath it was good to see you again. You take it easy and stay out of trouble now okay."

"You Ivory… you know I always end up in trouble." I chuckled

I open the door and left closing it, giving a small smile. What I just felt was me feeling like a family with them. I walked back to Letras place opening door seeing dinner was on the table.

"So big bro… what you do?"

"I saw a friend from WoE and was invited to meet her family. Helped her by not getting mugged."

"Did you hurt him?" Letra asked

"No… but scared the crap out of him."

"Just like you always are, getting into trouble." My sister laughed

I chuckled and started eating my dinner as I was going to bed and getting another good long rest. For tomorrow I might try this new game, a shooting one as I never played much shooters. I think it was called Gun Gale Online. I hope I am able to transfer all my stuff from WoE if it's still available to play this game. So I'll find out in the morning what I all need to play this. For this world is only for me and my girlfriend. I love her to death, but the game world I feel more at my place since I was trapped there. I just hope I'm not losing sight of what's really real and what I truly have.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That morning, knowing the stores are now open. I had enough money to go out and buy all the items to play Gun Gale Online. Though, it sounds like in these three months after seeing the friends I have been with since WoE. They are playing a game called ALfheim Online. The only one I have heard not playing it was Spartacus. He was in Gun Gale, but it's not my intentions to play with him. This game will be another game I can go and hunt people down.

I leave taking Letra's car to the store to get what I need. Driving down the road again felt amazing. I felt free again, two years since I drove a car. Nothing could be better right now. I pulled into the store parking lot and parked the car. I pulled my list out of everything I need and started to shop. Getting every single item on my list, as I paid for everything and going back to the car. I was approached by four people in black suites. I close the trunk and just looked at them no speaking one word.

"Are you Sissthiath?" the tall one said.

I spoke no words but nodded at him.

"You need to come with us. We have some things we need to discuss with you." The black lizard said.

"We can speak right here. I have nothing to hide from anyone." I said

"It's nothing about what you did. Something we want you to do." The skinny one said.

"Then what is it?"

"Come with us, and we will tell you." The lizard said.

I followed them into a van. Seeing all these computers and things all connected to Gun Gale Online. Now thinking I should have not gotten this game now.

"What's going on here?"

"Well Sissthiath…. If you must I need your help."

"Your help?" question the lizard.

"Yes, you see…. It's been a while since I see you from WoE. We have a high priory target. This person has a large bounty on their head in the game, yet real world. We keep losing this person every time we get to him. We have had the game creators make a special gun when you shoot it, it tracks the targets I.P address. This person is named Jenkins Brandy. He has killed many people in this world, and is doing the same in the game. A bounty has been on this person for a while now."

"I see, and how were you able to track him to the game?"

"We see pictures of the guy when people trying to hunt him down to clam the bounty reward. Though everyone has failed. This is where you come in to the picture. You are an excellent hunter, tracker if you want to say. He knows were are looking for him, but you though. He wouldn't expect the assassin of World of Elders to be hunting him down."

"What makes you think I'll do it?"

"Cause you'll do it for your friend Spartacus." He smiled

"You son of a…" I smiled and shook his hand.

I thought a moment and nodded.

"One, condition though. This gun has to be a sniper, I need a Beretta M9 hand gun. The clothing I will pick out and I'll need the money for it. If I hunt this guy down I want him to fear me."

"Ah! Like you did in World of Elders."

"Indeed, ill set my things up and log in once everything's is good to go."

"Sounds good, I'll see you on soon."

I nodded and exited the van and went to my vehicle. The drive home all I thought of was the man I need to hunt down. Nothing I would have expected, but Spartacus now knowing his real now Blaze is waiting for me to get in GGO.

Pulling into the drive way getting all my things. Letra comes out and helps me, as I get things set up. Though I was not held up.

"When are you going to stop playing these damn games?"

"Letra…. You wouldn't understand. I feel like I'm in a whole other world. A place I can just do whatever I want."

"So can you here!" she growled at me.

"Why will you not let me just do what I want?"

"CAUSE YOU WHERE GONE FOR TWO YEARS IS WHY!"

I just starred at her now with my eyes wide open, looking down now.

"I thought I lost you when you were in the hospital. Seeing your body dying on that bed made me feel like I was going to be alone. We been together for five years. Two of them were when you were in that game. How do you think I felt seeing you in that hospital? Even your own sister? When will you just slow down and we start being a family!"

I look down and sit on the bed, now seeing I'm not who I was back then.

"You use to be loving Sissthiath. You just…. You just change. I feel like I don't even know the man I love anymore. Please say something!"

"Letra…. I never knew you felt this way. I been so blind by these games. I been contacted by the government. We talked and I have a mission they need me to. Once it's complete, I don't know if they want me to do more. Though, once I complete this I will slow down my gaming. I do want to show you the world I see though in the end. Will you do that for me at least, and ill slow down and start a family with you?"

"Ill…. I'll see your world you see. Though I do…"

"Letra… I promise you. I'm sorry… I really am," I hugged her and smiled and let go.

"Let's get me finished all set up. I'm being waited for to get in the game and start this mission I have. I'll make sure to log out every four to five hours and get food and water in me if I don't get it done right away."

Letra nodded and helped me set up off the computer I got. Mine will not be around for another five days. I plug the head gear in and place it on my head. I look at my mate and smile, I promise ill slow down more after this. Laying down on our bed I close my eyes.

"Link START!"

I travel into the game appearing in plane clothing. A pair of ragged pants and a shirt, I was approached by a man.

"About time you got in."

"Yeah I'm sorry something came up."

"Clearly… anyways ill pay for your weapons and clothing. Just follow me alright?"

I nodded, seeing him not carry any weapons on him but his gear. It was more our American swat style armor. Heavy but yet will do some protection. Not a style I like though.

"Alright Sissthiath, here we are this place is where we can get anything you need. Now what are your stats?"

"Let me see here."

I pulled them up to see all my stuff from WoE was in here.

"How is it possible all my stats are in here?"

"Good… then it worked. We got your stats into GGO so you can get any weapon and armor you need. This will make it easier for you. The gun you choose will be programed for us to track I.P Address. We have your avatar programed the way we need you so you can help us out."

I nodded and started walking around. I decided to get my clothing first. I go through and wasn't finding what I want, till I mix and matched. Finding an outfit that fits my assassin hunter role. I put everything on that I was trying.

I had a pair of black jeans, black tank top, with black gauntlets or others call them long black fingerless gloves, with a black cloak, and a half mask covering my mouth. This cover on my mouth had a design of a lizard teeth's skull.

Spartacus came up to me and smiled lightly.

"Well, aren't we getting us set up like WoE was?"

"You know I play the shadow hunter role. Now my weapons."

I go and look at semi- auto snipers. Seeing this SR-25 rifle. I click on it as it comes in my hands checking it out before I buy it. Looking and seeing upgrades I click on it getting a better scoop, flash suppressor, and 20 round detachable box magazine. Having it in the color black to keep myself hidden with my clothing.

My next thing was getting me as handgun. Looking around not seeing what I wanted. I didn't want anything flashy like a .50 desert eagle or .45 magnum. I came across a Beretta M9 9mm. enough to do damage at least.

I purchase everything giving back what gold I had left to Spartacus.

"So where do I need to go?"

"That way." He pointed.

"Alright…. I'll be on my way."

"Wait man!"

I turned and looked at him.

"I'm coming along with you. Things could get heated."

"I thought he was expecting you to come. If you want me to do this job. Then I need to go in alone it's the only way I can get the kill."

"Listen here…. I'm running the show here. You need to follow my orders."

"Fine… you're running the show then. Lead on…"

I let my hand out as he walks in front of me, as I then follow behind. Knowing this will only make the target much hard to kill. He could possibly be tracked on his movements. I'll have to be quick with this kill then so I get it over with and be with my mate Letra and sister Kerrava.


End file.
